Born to Die
by angrybuttie
Summary: The course of Hanna's life is drastically altered after stopping for gas becomes a life changing experience. Forces will build her and brake her and experiences will shape her into who she has to be when survival is all she has left.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Please keep in mind that this is only the second fanfiction I've ever wrote but would really appreciate it if you read through it anyway. I'm sorry in advance for any grammar errors, even though I have proof read it I'm sure one or two have slipped through. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

Rain beat down hard on the cold black surface of the worn and cracked tarmac road. The road that was barely visible in the heart of this November's night. Hanna had drove in weather like this before but it still didn't make her feel any safer driving down a road she could just about see. She had spent the day in Philly to escape the dramas that waited for her back in Rosewood, telling herself that she needed this, that she deserved this. To buy something nice and overpriced and to sit in a coffee shop with a warm mug of coffee with extra foam and to get lost in an intense crime novel which was the newest of her obsessions. She hadn't meant for it to get so late before leaving for home but after spending the day walking around the busy high streets it was nice to just sit down and read more of her intriguing crime book easily getting engrossed in it and completely losing track of time. Before she knew it, it was 10pm and a very nervous looking teenager was asking as politely as he could for her to finish her coffee and leave as they were closing up. She finished the last of her coffee in three quick gulps and handed the boy the mug, smiled, thanked him and left only to be greeted by the heavy down poor of cool rain. Instead of making a useless attempt of covering her head with her jacket and making a dash for her car she just let it soak her. Breathing in the fresh smell of wet tarmac and closing her eyes whilst slightly tilting her head back letting the rain run down her face and seep its way into her clothes. In that single moment nothing mattered, not –A, not Ali, not Rosewood. Just calm in the midst of the heavy rain fall.

The windscreen wipers franticly fought the buckets of water constantly trying to occupy its space as Hanna drove carefully down the deserted stretch of road recognizing the blurry electric blue neon lights as the slightly run down gas station which marked the halfway point for home. She pulled into one of the pumps and advanced to filling the cars tank as the rain continued to drench her making her hair stringy and stick to her face while her black eyeliner slowly ran down one of her cheeks leaving behind a faint grey trail. Finished with the pump she headed for the bright glass doors of the gas station stepping in a puddle on her way and holding her breath as she felt the cold liquid meeting her warm skin as it found its way through the lace up front of her biker boots. Hearing the bell chime as she walked into the dry store she swiped a pack of beef jerky off a nearby shelf and proceeded to the counter leaving a wet footprint with every step she took. Placing the jerky on the counter she waited for the clerk while pulling out some damp cash from her soggy jeans. Hearing the entrance bell chime once again she whipped her head around to see who it was, a tall man in a black knee long mac and a dark brown cowboy hat which had water droplets escaping off the rims dripping onto his mac and sliding down his back as he took long strides to the cooled beers in the fridges at the back to the store evading Hanna's line of sight.

She turned he attention back to the counter and impatiently tapped her hand on the small bell by the till annoyed that she still hadn't been served. Sighing she placed both her damp hands on the counter and leaned over hopping to get a better look in the back room trough the ajar door and with any luck find the clerk. Nothing. It looked like the TV was entertaining its self in there until she let her eyes drift down to the bottom of the door. She felt a chill serge throughout her body forcing her to let out a small gasp in retaliation as her eyes stayed fixated on the bloodied hand to an owner she could not see lying on the ground just inside the doorway. She pushed herself back away from the counter only to hit something large and sturdy behind her and in an instant two muscular hands reached around her, one hand wrapped around her throat in a vice like grip and the other brought a cloth to cover her nose and mouth. She instinctively brought her hands up and griped them around the man's wrists kicking out at whatever she could successfully striking out at a rack of sunglasses which tumbled into the rack of postcards next to it sending them both to the ground with a loud clatter. Her body quickly began to feel heavy as she found it hard to keep her eyes open and slowly but surely her world faded into darkness.

**AN/ I already have chapters 2 and 3 written but will only post them if people seem interested in this story. Follow and favourite if you like. Please leave reviews and any constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them and because of you guys you've convinced me to keep updating. It's not a very long chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

The morning sun climbed in the sky in desperate hopes of sending the darkness away for as long as it could before once again the night and all that came with it claimed the land. Using its fierce heat to warm all it overlooked and to clear the evidence of last night's sudden and heavy rain fall as roads dried up and puddles became distant memories while Rosewood woke up to its busy morning routine. Laughter came joyfully from Spencer's room as Veronica Hastings quickly climbed the stairs with only one thing on her mind. Reaching the top she turned into Spencer's room finding only three of the four close friends, still in their pyjamas Aria was laughing at Spencer as they seemed to be debating over which of the two outfits stretched across the entirety of the bed was best while Emily sat watching from the chair by the desk sitting cross legged with her hands tightly grasping a bowl of cereal. They didn't notice Spencer's mum lingering in the doorway as she stood quietly observing the girls with a concerned look on her face. "Spencer darling" she said announcing her presence coursing all three girls to instantly stop what they were doing as they quickly jolted their heads in the direction of the voice eager to put a name to it. "Mum? I thought you left for work already" Spencer replied quickly with a slight confused look on her face. "I was half way out the door when I got a call from Ashly Marin, She says Hanna didn't come home last night and isn't picking up her phone. She wants to know if any of you might know where she is, maybe she called you?" Mrs Hastings questioned getting straight to the point. The three friends quickly glanced at each other concern already starting to show on their faces. "She was supposed to stay here last night but she text me saying she'd lost track of time and was gonna' be back late" Spencer answered her mother adding "I presumed she got back too late and just went home to bed instead of coming here and waking everyone up". Her mother just stood for a moment seemingly taking the information in. "Mom, what's going on?" Spencer asked in a firm but worried tone pushing for answers. Veronica snapped out of thought meeting her daughters burning gaze, putting on a reassuring smile she simply said "oh it's probably nothing, just let me know if you hear from her okay?" And with that she quickly turned and took her leave not waiting for the reply. The three girls shared a look and simultaneously checked their phones. Nothing, no messages from Hanna or –A. What was going on? This wasn't like Hanna.

Hanna stirred, slowly regaining consciousness. She continuously blinked in attempt to clear her burry vision as her head spun forcing her to bring her hands up and grip it in pain. All she knew was that she was lying on something hard and cold, very cold. Using all the energy she could muster she pushed herself up into a sitting positon and leaned her back against the wall. Like the floor it was hard and cold however it seemed to be bumpy but smooth at the same time. Her gaze was fixated on one of the two small lights on the floor as her vision slowly began to clear she recognized it to be a small battery powered lantern people tend to use for camping. "Hey, you're awake." Hanna's breath caught in her chest as she heard the unexpected voice. The lantern was only bright enough for her to make out a figure of another person sitting against the opposite wall and due to the voice she guessed the figure was a woman. Is this who took her? Is she here in this dark room because of this strange woman? Hanna didn't have chance to ponder her questions as the other woman suddenly lent forward with an outstretched arm holding a water bottle indicating that Hanna should take it. "Here" she said kindly. Hanna's questions were answered in that second as she saw the strangers face in the dim light, she had been crying. Her eyes were still red and puffy and she had a sad look that she could not hide on her face. Whoever she was she seemed to be in the same dire situation Hanna was. "Too help with the headache" the stranger explained noticing Hanna's hesitation. Hanna managed a small smile of appreciation as she took the bottle from the other woman's hand. "Where are we?" she questioned hopeful for an informative answer as she twisted the cap of the bottle braking the seal and taking a large much needed gulp from the plastic container. "I have no idea, I just woke up hear same as you." After a slight pause she added "Same as the rest of us." Hanna glanced back at the woman wondering if what she just heard was right. "The rest of us?" She repeated. Following her gaze to the other small lantern at the opposite end of the room she saw another 3 figures sitting just out of reach of the lights glow. This doesn't feel like –A, it was too bold. And why would there be people here she had never met before? No, this wasn't –A. Somehow this realisation made Hanna feel worse, the fact that she now has no idea who the enemy is. She sighed leaning her head back against the cold, uneven wall. Annoyed at how uncomfortable it was she turned to look why the wall was so strangely shaped. Placing her hand on it she realised it was not brick like she had expected but metal, so was the floor. Why would anyone make a room solely out of metal? Getting to her feet she picked up the lantern closest to her and held it up to get a better look at where she was. Her heart dropped and the overwhelming feeling of defeat hit her hard as she realised this was not a room. This was a shipping container. The thoughts of why she was in a shipping container scared her too much. She wasn't stupid, she knew what went on in the world, she had seen the movies. The thought that that might happen to her however had never crossed her mind. Hanna didn't even know how long she had been out, they could be anywhere in the world and no one would even know where to start looking for them.

One moment she was having a much needed day to herself and her thoughts and the next, she was here in a cold dark shipping container heading for an unknown fate. Last night her life was heading in one direction. Today, it is heading in another.

**AN/ Next chapter will be longer I promise. As always please leave reviews, they are great motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ So so so sorry this has taken so long for me to update. Iv had a new hard drive and its taken me till now to get around to this. I know thats a terrible excuse but i'll try to keep on top of it from now on. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

Several hours had past, although there was no way to be sure but light had started to find its way through the small ventilation holes in the top corners of each end of the container. With the rise of the sun also came the rise in temperature as the room slowly began to feel close and uncomfortably warm. Not much had been said between the five strangers but Hanna had heard male voices coming from the three figures sitting at the other lantern making her second guess her initial and devastating conclusion as to why they were here in the first place. During their unplanned journey she had learnt that the woman sitting opposite her was a 32 year old mother from Mexico named Ana Maria. Her 6 year old son back home will be wondering where she is by now, why the babysitter was still there in the morning when he got up for breakfast. Why there were two men in uniforms with badges stitched to them sitting in the kitchen saying they would do what they could. And why a strange woman in a black suit would take his hand and tell him she would find a nice place for him to stay until his mommy got back. Hanna didn't know what to say to her new friend, leaving a child behind when she was all he had mush be crushing. To know that some stranger would be trying to comfort him by telling him lies and giving him false hopes.

The container had rocked and items had rolled when they were being moved. Their new means of transport sounded louder, the engine could be heard as well as muffled voices from all around as they were moved from ship to truck, at least that's what Hanna had presumed. The journey from there was short and bumpy and Hanna could feel Ana Maria grow tense as their destination grew closer. The truck suddenly stopped with squeaking brakes as doors slammed and voices once again began to shout back and forth to one another still not any clearer then before even after the trucks engine was cut finally causing the walls of the container to stop vibrating. At the sudden sound of bolts and locks being undone at the far end of the metal container everyone got to their feet quickly not knowing what to expect when those doors finally opened. At first it was just a blinding bright white light but as Hanna's eyes slowly began to adjust she could see that two men wearing green camouflaged trousers and black bullet resistant jackets over grey T-shirts had already climbed into the container and were forcing them to get out with their worn and scratched AK47s tightly clutched in their hands. Hanna did as she was told and descended the three foot drop from the container to the concrete floor below followed by the two men who then closed the container doors behind them. They weren't even outside. They had just crawled out of one room only to find themselves in another, a loading bay to be precise and instead of metal walls this one was made of concrete and did nothing to reassure them everything was going to be alright. They were told to line up and wait, to wait for what she had no idea.

Hanna looked towards Ana Maria in hopes of finding some sort of comfort only to realize this was the first time she had actually seen the woman's face. Until now she had just been a dark figure with dimly lit features and a voice she recognized more than the being it came from. She was no taller than Hanna and had a soft kind face with olive skin and hazel eyes which would be warming had they not be filled with fear due to their currently dull situation. Her hair was thick and raven black, it almost looked wild with its many small curls that reached her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. She was touching a small cross which hung over her heart from a gold chain while saying words under her breath in Spanish. She was most likely praying for this nightmare to be over so she could be reunited with her son and put all this behind her but Hanna couldn't help shake the feeling that this was far from over. That this was gonna' get worse before it got better.

Hanna was shook from her thoughts as the door in the far corner of the room flew open and a man in an expensive looking suit glided across the floor with a good posture only stopping once he positioned himself in front of them. "I trust you all had a reasonably comfortable journey here?" he asked in a well spoken English accent. He opened his mouth to continue speaking not expecting a reply when he was cut off by a snort. "You think this is funny do you?" one of the men from the shipping container said with a scoff while stepping forward causing one of the gunmen to step closer ready to put the man back in his place only to be stopped by the raze of the Englishman's hand indicating he wanted to hear what the man had to say. The man looked to be in his 50's and was wearing a blue-grey suit with a yellow tie, his hair was thinning and his eyes were a dull blue, he also seemed like he could do with cutting back on the generous servings of desert he'd obviously been over indulging himself in. "You have some balls if you think you can kidnap me and get away with it." The man said razing his finger and pointing it intimidatingly at the Englishman. "Do you have any idea who I am!?" he continued raising his voice and taking another step forward getting bolder by the second. "I'm David Leach! The best god damn lawyer in the whole of Washington!" he informed lowering his finger, his face turning sinister as he said through gritted teeth. "I will fucking berry you and everyone you fucking care about for this. You will never see sun again you English bastard." Anger and venom dripped from his voice with those words and the corner of his lip curled up into a smug smile. He was enjoying this, on some sort of power trip like it mattered who he was in here. Like his name indicated, he was a leach, sucking the veins of the world dry for his own personal gain. He came from a world where his social status and the car he drove was more important than the innocent man he was keeping locked up or the guilty man he fought to keep walking the streets. "Quite the contrary Mr. Leach, it is you who will never see the sun again." The Englishman said completely unfazed by his words. "Listen here…" his sentence was cut short by a loud ringing as Hanna took in the sight that unfolded in front of her. Like it was in slow-motion the lawyer crumpled to the floor after the Englishman without warning swiftly pulled a hand gun from his chest holster and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Blood leaked from the gaping hole in the back of the man's head, creeping its way around the fragments of skull and brain matter smeared on the floor and stopping just before it reached Hanna's feet. It was only then the world seemed to catch up with its self as Hanna realized Ana Maria was screaming next to her in horror while Hanna just stood there not sure how to respond, she wanted to scream but her throat wouldn't let her, she wanted to run but her legs wouldn't carry her so all she did was stand there in complete shock. Finally she managed to slowly bring her hand to her mouth as tears rimed her eyes, noticing the red trails on her hand she stopped and blinked the threatening tears away clearing her vision. Blood. Her hand was sprayed with the blood of the dead man. Her eyes traced from her hand down her arm and to her body, the entire left side of her body was glistening red under the artificial light as the blood spray began to group into droplets that left barely visible trails down her black leather jacket and left matted red highlights in her blonde hair.

The Englishman casually put his gun back in its holster and straightened his jacket. "Now then, if we are done with the interruptions I was introducing myself. My name is Mr. Finch and you are some of the few lucky people from all around the world that has the unique privilege to take part in the life changing experience we have to offer you." He announced scanning his gaze over the four remaining captives now with puzzled looks masking their features. "As for now my men will escort you to a waiting room while we await the arrival of the other participants." He informed calmly and nodded at a large gunman with a nasty looking scar stretching from the beginning of his left eyebrow to middle of his right cheek. With that he left through the same way he entered and took any explanations Hanna craved away with him.

**AN/ What did you guys think? Any guesses as to why they have been taken? Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter now things are getting more exciting and as always reviews are loved and really help motave me.**


End file.
